


Spin the Bottle

by Starla-Nell (Princess_Nell)



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Spin the Bottle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22513504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Nell/pseuds/Starla-Nell
Summary: You arrive at Hawke's "Kissing Party" and see a couple of Characters TM share a small kiss.
Relationships: Warden/Warden (Dragon Age)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Spin the Bottle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ray_Murata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ray_Murata/gifts).



> For the Zevaholics discord server's OC Kisses exchange. 
> 
> Kit Brosca/Alec Surana
> 
> It’s been a while since I’ve been can’t-sleep attacked by a writing idea, but this came up and my brain went "you know what would never work?!?" and proceeded to give me the following content, quite insistently. Sorry about 2nd person perspective, I guess?

You show up at Hawke’s so-called ‘kissing party’ late enough things are well underway, but not so late as to have missed much.

Hawke’s strung up sprigs and garlands of out-of-season mistletoe throughout the estate. Tubes of fresh lipstick are scattered on every available surface. Clusters of people are playing kissing games you haven’t seen since school. You were worried that it would be a lot of couples making out, but Zevran brought his metamours and promptly disappeared. You approach a big, round table with a bottle spinning in the middle. It slows to a stop pointing at a lanky elf with red hair and matching freckles.

“Aaaaaleeeec,” cheer most at the table. A dwarf with bright white hair and blue makeup folds her arms and frowns. You know just about everyone at the crowded table, but it’s been an Age.

“Why do I suddenly feel like I’m being an asshole? Cheeky bottle,” Alec says, smiling.

The dwarf huffs and shoves herself to her feet, almost stomping around the table to him. You met her a while ago, what’s her name? Kit?

“I wouldn’t play if it was a problem,” she says, tilting her head like a challenge. “Where do you want it?”

Alec—one of the Suranas, you’re pretty sure—smiles mischievously for two heartbeats. There are grins and a few chuckles around the table. Then he leans over and taps his cheek. She still has to lean up to leave a blue lip-mark that he doesn’t bother to rub off. Alec catches Kit by the shoulder, still smiling, and says something you can’t hear.

“Hey, hey, heeeey!” a few people at the table say as if this is some sort of cheating.

Kit huffs, shoving his shoulder playfully and turning pink under her blue blush. “Now you’re pushing it,” she says. She returns to her seat with a smirk as he laughs.


End file.
